


talk me down

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Cat Grant, Late Night Conversations, Regrets, god i ship supercorp so much but supercat is just AGH, kara chooses lena obvi, sad cat grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “i saw the news this morning. you and Lena Luthor.”alternatively: in which Cat sees the news of Lena and Kara's relationship and regrets not telling Kara how she felt
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended

_but i wanna sleep next to you_

_and i wanna come home to you_

_i wanna hold hands with you_

_i wanna be close to you_

_troye sivan, talk me down_

-

Cat didn’t know what she expected. A text, perhaps? An email? Maybe a handwritten letter or even some seconds worth of voicemail. Certainly not an apology. Whatever it was that she hoped she would have gotten, it certainly wasn’t this. 

Front page in bold and capital letters, and a grainy picture that might have some questioning its authenticity, but not her. Because despite the shoddy quality of the photograph and the angle that didn’t quite show its subject’s face, Cat knew that it was Kara. She was certain that it was. How could she not be when she’d spent the previous years looking at the woman? Both face to face and from a distance. 

She took another look at her iPad, zoomed in on the photo of her former assistant and another woman locked in a passionate kiss. 

_Lena Luthor’s New Girl,_ the headline announced. 

It brought a bitter taste to Cat’s mouth.

Angrily, Cat threw the device to the empty side of her bed -the side that she always dreamed Kara would lie on, but of course she threw that chance away when she left National City.

It was all her fault, really.

Kara had confessed. 

“I’m in love with you,” she’d said with all of her natural earnestness. “I love you, Cat.”

Sometimes Cat would close her eyes and repeat the memory in her head, just to hear Kara saying the words again. 

For all her superpowers, Kara had looked so vulnerable then, so small and so young. God. She’s so young, the words bounced off in Cat’s head. 

She told herself that it was the reason why she left, aside from her own cowardice of course. Kara was, is, young. It was natural of her to feel a little insecure, a little scared. And god, she had Carter to think of and her company and what she wanted to do with her life besides running her empire. They were her excuses, but the more that she repeated them the more that they sounded bleak. Hollow even. 

Cat Grant doesn’t run away from anything. But she did from _someone_. She flew to another city and never looked back. So why the hell was she so broken over a goddamn picture? What right did she have to hope for a message from Kara telling her that she had moved on? Christ.

She took a steadying breath, put a palm to her chest to stop thethe tears from streaming down her cheeks. It was seven in the morning. She wasn't going to cry over someone that she left.

But seven turned into nine and nine turned into two and two turned into five. The sun was slowly descending, the sky turning from yellow to orange and pink before finally submitting to the darkness. 

Night time was different. Her apartment had always been massive, but Cat always felt the suffocating emptiness that its enormousness brought at night. The emptiness that had magnified tenfold at the reminder that Kara was now happy with someone else. 

She sighed. What was she doing? What had she been doing all this time? What was her reason for leaving National City besides her own stupidity? 

God. She had everything she could ever want. She had her company, her son, the woman that she was desperately in love with. She was already home. 

With a heavy exhale, Cat took her iPad again from where she left it. The device was brought to life and the picture that Cat had been staring at since that morning stared back at her. 

_Lena Luthor’s New Girl._

She could have been Cat’s. 

It didn’t take long for Cat’s sadness to turn into an agonizing bout of self-pity. She was never the type to indulge in such pathetic emotion, but tonight was different. Tonight she would make an exception. And so Cat Grant, queen of all media, found herself on her balcony, head buzzing and mind full of blonde hair and blue eyes. This was it. Cat was going to throw away all her inhibitions and just _give in._ Self-control be damned.

With a sigh of finality, Cat took her phone from her pocket and dialed the number she had deleted but still knew by heart. It rang thrice and then...

“Hello?” Cat choked. How long had it been since she last heard that voice? “Cat?”

“Hello.”

“Um, is something wrong? I-you, you’ve never called before.”

“No…” I just missed you, she wanted to say. God. Why couldn’t she just say it? “I saw the news this morning. You and Lena Luthor.”

A sharp breath, “Cat -,”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.” 

She was about to hang up when she heard the softest murmur. “Wait. No… Don’t hang up.”

The words broke Cat’s heart the way it did when she left. _Wait, no._ Just like how Kara had begged when she said that she was leaving. God it hurt so much. She could feel it, whatever was left of her heart twisting and breaking inside of her chest.

Cat closed her eyes. She couldn’t hold out much longer. “I missed your voice.”

A heavy sigh. “Why did you call?”

There was no point in lying now, not when Kara was on the other side of the phone, listening to her, giving her a chance to explain after everything that she did. Kara deserved the truth. 

“I saw you and Lena on the news, and I couldn’t help but imagine that it was me you were with.” There it was, raw and unbridled. “I’m sorry for leaving, Kara. I’m sorry that I ran from you when what I truly wanted was to run to you. I loved you too. I-I still do.”

“Stop,” Kara said. Pleaded, actually. Cat could hear the anguish in her voice. It tore her apart hearing it, knowing that it was her who caused it. “Don’t do this. I-I really loved you, Cat. I bent myself backwards loving you. But I’ve moved on now. I’m finally happy.”

“I know,” Cat whispered, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. The night air was harsh and cold around her shoulders, but all that Cat could feel was her heart shattering into a million pieces. “I just wanted to tell you. Even if it’s too late.”

“It’s too late,” Kara whispered back. “I’m sorry.”

The line went dead after that. Kara had ended the call, and while Cat broke down on her balcony because of it, she knew that Kara had every right to. 

Kara was right. Cat was too late, and she was selfish and unfair for telling Kara how she felt all along when she was the one who left. 

All the diving she had done in search of self-actualization and she was still as self-centered as she was. She never deserved Kara. 

_Lena Luthor’s New Girl,_ she thought again. 

She could only hope that Lena Luthor did.   
  
  



End file.
